Fear
by Punishershadow
Summary: A short little one-shot drabble, in which Voldemort discovers that he's -not- the scariest of them all.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, was scared. And angry. He'd been pretty-well defeated by that Mudblood Potter, of all people, after all. Voldemort had been hit with an over-powered Binding Hex, a Weight Charm, and a Banisher that sent him to the middle of the Hogwarts Lake, and thence to the bottom. Him, Lord Voldemort, who'd struck such terror into the hearts of Wizardkind that his very _name _had been feared for years afterward! Deafeated by a _boy_!

There was, however, something that Voldemort did not know about the lake in which he found himself drowning. The Hogwarts Lake, in eons long past, was part of the Atlantic Ocean. The lake had, over the millennia, become land-locked, but it retained its salinity and was in effect an extension of the Atlantic. Therefore, when his final breath issued out of his lungs in a bubbling torrent, ten fathoms beneath the surface of the lake, the Powers That Be considered him to have _died at sea..._

Which brought him to his current situation, finally realizing that he was off the edge of the map and into the area marked 'Here Be Monsters'. Tom Riddle knelt on the deck of an old three-masted sailing ship, surrounded by the dagger-toothed maws of a crew of beings half-man and half-sea creature, but unlike any mermen he'd seen or heard of. And before him stood the monster of monsters, tentacle-bearded and dressed in the garb of an 18th-century sea captain, one hand a crustacean claw and one leg a crustacean leg.

And when this beast spoke, Tom Riddle, whose pseudonym of 'Voldemort' meant 'Flight from Death', knew for the very first time that there were more monstrous things than himself in this world, and for the very first time, he truly knew fear.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle, do ye fear Death?"


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Wow...I gotta say, a lot of people are ticked off at Fanfiction's decision to remove fics lemons and extreme violence in. And You know what? I personally with my fellow fanfic writers!

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Jman12394

117Jorn

Patriot-112

Punishershadow


End file.
